Messed Up
by canadian-chic14
Summary: After Richard from fool for love dies Shalimar is devastated, and goes to Brennan for comfort. All is good and well until the unexpected happens.Major BS with some JE in there too.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unfortantly don't own them tribune marvel and fireworks have that pleasure.  
  
Title: Messed Up Summary: After Richard from fool for love dies Shalimar is devastated, and goes to Brennan for comfort. All is good and well until the unexpected happens.Major BS with some JE in there too. // thoughts// "spoken aloud"  
Chapter 1 It was late everyone was sleeping or just chilling out in their room. It had been a really sad and boring around Sanctuary lately. It had been a wekk since Richard had died. No one knew what say or do around Shalimar especially Brennan.  
  
(Emma's Room)  
  
Emma was laying down thinking about the events that had occured during the past week  
  
//My gosh if I'm sad about Richard dying Shalimar must be devastated. I just wish I got the chance to know him. Shal only knew him for a week and yet she was so damn in love with him. I can't help but feel like Richard did to himself, and it makes me a little pissed thinking that Shalimar could have died aswell. That doesn't matter know though, what's done is done. What does matter is that my best friend in the world is in pain and I can do nothing to help her. No! There has to be a way.  
  
" I wonder what Jesse is doing cause I really need someone to talk to."  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Everyone was so wrapped up in their own thoughts no one bothered to check in at the funeral home to make sure Richards body arrived.  
  
( Outside Jesse's Room)  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
" Jesse are you still awake? It's Emma "  
  
" Huh. What? Ah come in."  
  
Emma opensthe door to Jesse's room and walks in only to find him still face down in his pillow.  
  
"Jesse I can't sleep. I need someone to talk to" Emma whispered as she tried to wake up Jesse a bit more by rubbing his sholder blade.  
  
"Emma it's 2a.m. im tired, can't we talk in the morning " mumbled a half asleep Jesse.  
  
"Fine I guess, whatever. Promise we'll talk though"  
  
" I promise now go back to bed."  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Emma walked back to her room. While one her way she wondered if Brennan was still up. She knew he cared for Shalimar deeply but she just didn't know if it was a bestfriend thing or if it something more than that. Emma had also noticed a growing attraction between her two friends before Richard had showed up.  
  
( Brennan's Room)  
  
Brennan hadn't slept in about 2 weeks, ever since Shalimar had met Richard and fallen in love with him. He was really protective when it came to her. The weird thing was he had had a thing for her on a more personal level. They almost kissed twice but that was about three weeks ago. They would have to if it Emma and Jesse hadn't walked in at that exact moment. So now Brennan was doing something he hadn't done since his days in high school.  
  
As Brennan sat their playing his guitar he was unaware that Emma was looking at him through a crack left open by his bedroom door which he had frogotten to close completley.  
  
// I didn't know he could play the guitar so well. He's amazing. I won't bother him since he seems to feel at ease right now.//  
  
Emma went back to her room and fell asleep almost immediatly after lying down once again on her cimfy bed.  
  
(Same time in Shalimar's room)  
  
Shalimar sat ine her room crying, while thinking about all the times she, and Richard had laughed or just simply had a good time with each other It had been a week but she still longed for him to hold her. She hadn't expected for his death to hit her this hard.  
  
// Why me? What did I do to deserve this? He's the love of my life and now he's gone. How will I ever move on with my life? I think it's time I talked to someone, but who could I talk to since everyone is still a little weird around me. Well I can talk to Emma, Jesse, Brennan or Adam. It's 2 30 in the morning which means Jesse is oast out, Emma Is probably sleeping to which leaves Brennan and Adam. Adam said something about going away to meet with some contacts. So it seems as though Brennan is the person I can talk to.  
  
(Brennan's Room)  
  
"God what can I do to help her. If only she would just frigin talk to me." Brennan mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Wish who would just frigin talk to you?" Shalimar mimicked.  
  
"Ah, oh hey Shal come on in. No one just thinking out loud."  
  
" Bullshit! Brennan Mulwray tell me who?"  
  
"Alright! Fine! You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
" Yeah you"  
  
" Why me"  
  
" You know why. You've been in that room of ours for almost a wekk straight, and you've barely eaten."  
  
" Yeah, and we've all been really worried about you."  
  
"Oh, well you know it's just hard but you dont have to worry."  
  
"I get it we all do. It's none of us know what to say or do around you and we figured you wanted some time to yourself."  
  
" Well you all were right but stop acting weird cause it bugs the hell out of me. Now you said you want to help?"  
  
" Yeah" Brennan said surprised that she had heard him say that.  
  
" Well how bout we go ge something to eat?"  
  
"Shal it's almost three in the morning, nothings open."  
  
" And here I thought you were smart. There is only one thing open and thats where are going." Shal saw the look on Brennan's face so she said " McDonalds"  
  
" Okay give me a secind to throw something "better on".  
  
" Whats wrong with what your wearing"  
  
" Hello who are looking at. I'm in shorts and a muscle shirt."  
  
" And the problem with that is?" // Oh my god am I flirting with him.//  
  
" It's warm out but not warm enough to wear what im wearing."  
  
"Okay but hurry up cause im starving. Meet you in the garage in 5."  
  
So Brennan threw on a pair a pants, and sweater, grabbed his jacket. While Shalimar waited downstairs she dried her eyes from the tears and knew she had to stop thinking about Richard and that she needed to keep her mind occupied. The only person that was any good at that was Brennan. He knew not to talk about what happened unless she brought it up.She like no loved talking with him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review, i love to hear what people have to say and think, but be gentle this if my first fic ever.  
  
Canadian Chic 


	2. Getting over it

Okay here it is, Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy don't forget to review  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Brennan met Shalimar down in the garage. She had already started the silver Tiburon. Other than her bike it was her favourite vehicle.  
  
//She is so beautiful even though she doesn't look her best and is dying inside. I'm just glad she finally came to me.//  
  
" So McDonalds is our destination?" asked Brennan as he got into the car and put on his seat belt.  
  
" Well do you know of anything else that is open"  
  
" No, not really and I'm to tired to think."  
  
" So what were you writing in that note book when I walked in, more poetry." Shal said trying to break the silence.  
  
"It was nothing, just some stuff that was on my mind."  
  
" Sure and I'm a monkey's uncle." // Wow I'm joking already//  
  
" Shal?" Brennan said kinda seriously.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" You don't look like a monkey's uncle to me."  
  
" Very funny Mulwray." Shal responded whacking his arm lightly.  
  
" Dude watch it, im driving." He laughed.  
  
"DUDE! Since when do you say dude." Shalimar couldn't help but laugh.  
  
" Since im tired you got a problem with that?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
" Well then what?"  
  
" I just think it's.."  
  
" You think it's stupid and annoying."  
  
" No I think it's cute." // Did I just say that//  
  
//Did she just say it sounded cute.//  
  
" Anyway, wanna tell me what you were writing, and I want the truth Bren. I can read you like a book so don't try lying."  
  
" It's non of your stinking business" he laughed  
  
" Oh come on Bren"  
  
" Nope not a word is coming out of my mouth."  
  
" Well you're no fun."  
  
" So Shal will it be drive through or are we staying here to eat?"  
  
" Well, I don't want to stay here but I don't want to go back to Sanctuary yet. Can we eat in the car?"  
  
" How about I take you to this park about 10 minutes away from here, and we eat there."  
  
" Sounds good to me."  
  
" Alright so what do you want?"  
  
" Big Mac combo, uh, large McFlurry, and an apple pie."  
  
" Alright you sure you can eat all that?"  
  
" Positive, like you said I haven't eaten all that much in the past week so I'm totally starved."  
  
"If you say so"  
  
Brennan drove up to the window, and ordered their food, then sped off towards the park. He was surprised at how genuinly happy Shalimar was. It was the first time he had seen her smile since Richard, and seeing her back to normal made him really happy.  
  
" Brennan this isn't exactly a park."  
  
" Yes it is"  
  
" No it's a deserted piece of land with a baseball field on it."  
  
"Hold on"  
  
Brennan walked over to the what looked to be an announcers booth and all of a sudden , bright stadium lights went on . Shalimar was in aww about how beautiful this semi secret park was.  
  
" Hey Bren is there a blanket in the car?"  
  
" Yea, I think so, why?"  
  
" So we can lay down on it and look at the stars after we eat."  
  
" You want to look at the stars." He said surprised she didn't want to go back to Sanctuary.  
  
" That's what I said."  
  
Shalimar set the food on the bleachers and checked the trunk of the car to find the blanket, and there it was a blue and green checkered blanket neatly folded.  
  
" Find it?"  
  
" Yup"  
  
Brennan placed the blanket on the soft grass and he, and Shalimar sat enjoying the food. When they were done they started star gazing. Brennan noticed Shal shiver.  
  
"Hey got the chills?"  
  
" Yeah, just a little."  
  
" Did you want to go back to Sanctuary?"  
  
" Nope I'm having to much fun out here with you, and the stars." She joked.  
  
" Alright then at least wear my jacket we don't need you getting sick."  
  
" Yes daddy," she immitated a little child and took the jacket from Brennan. " Thanks Bren"  
  
" No problem." He said as he himself got a slight chill.  
  
" You're cold aren't you?"  
  
" No I'm fine"  
  
" Sure you are." After a slight pause she continued. " Hey Bren can you do me a favour?"  
  
" Anything"  
  
" Will you hold me till I fall asleep?" // Did I just ask him that? Oh god I did and to think and hour ago I didn't know if I could ever move on with my life.//  
  
// She did not just ask me to hold her. Wait yes she did. I guess I have no choice. Not that that's a bad thing.//  
  
"Are you sure you just don't want to go back to Sanctuary?"  
  
" Do you want to tell me what you were writing" she countered.  
  
" No!"  
  
" Well then there's my answer."  
  
"Alright then come her."  
  
Shalimar snuggled close to Brennan's warm body, and for the first time had no thoughts of Richard in her head at all. It was just her and Brennan, her Brennan. The only she could think of was their almost kiss , and how at that moment when Jesse, and Emma walked in she wanted to kill them both.  
  
The night slowly turned into morning and Shalimar started waking up. She felt a sense of security and what was that other feeling, she thought.  
  
//That's it happiness. Why am I so happy here lying down on the ground in a park with Brennan? Oh yeah.nevermind. I'm not fully aware of my feelings yet. I just lost Richard. I think I need to talk to Adam .//  
  
" Hey sleepy head" she whispered as Brennan started to wake up.  
  
" Uhh" was all Bren could manage.  
  
" Sleep well?" she asked smirking at him.  
  
" Considering I'm on the ground, yeah. How about you?"  
  
// If he only knew how well I slept.// " Yeah I slept fine."  
  
" We better get back to Sanctuary before Emma and Jesse wake up."  
  
" Yeah I no I just like it our here, it's so peaceful."  
  
// Going back to Sanctuary will only give me more time to think about Richard. Why does his death feel more distant and less painful now? Last night I was greieving like a 3 year old that lost her puppy.//  
  
Brennan helped Shal up and grabbed the blanket.  
  
// God she is so beautiful in the morning, I can't believe I got the chance to wake up next to her. I hope she feels better now. Considering I took her to my little place that no one, not even Adam knows about.//  
  
" Well let's go home." Brennan said as he started the car.  
  
" Lead the way" she joked.  
  
(9:00 a.m. - Sanctuary)  
  
Emma had woken up an hour ago, and decided to take a shower than go talk to Jesse.  
  
(Jesse's Room)  
  
Jesse had woken up about 15 minutes ago, and figured he should go find Emma, and talk since he did promise her he would. Not to mention he liked their conversations, they were so, insightlful.  
  
(Emma's Room)  
  
Emma heard a knock at the door. She walked out of her bathroom and opened the doors.  
  
"Hey" Jesse greeted.  
  
" Hey yourself" Emma replied in return."  
  
" Did you want to go out for breakfast cause there's nothing left in this place." Jesse asked.  
  
" Who said I wanted breakfast Jess?" stated Emma.  
  
" Well I'm hungry and you want to so I thought it was a good idea." Replied Jesse.  
  
" I was only kidding Jesse."  
  
" I know. Should we ask Shal, and Bren if they want us to get them something?"  
  
" Nah, Brennan is most likely not up yet, and I don't think we should bug Shal."  
  
"Alright let's go." 


	3. Feeling Much Better Part 1

Thanks for all the reviews, I really enjoy reading them. I don't know when I'll be able to   
  
update again because of school and basketball. So I felt bad and decided to post one more   
  
chapter. I will try my best to update sometime this week if I get the chance. If anyone knows   
  
when Mutant X is on is Canada please let me no in a review, it's not on yet and I'm going crazy  
  
not being able to watch the new season. Alright enough of me, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Sanctuary Garage)  
  
Just as Jesse, and Emma were about to get into the Audi, Brennan and Shalimar drove in.  
  
" Crap Jesse, and Emma are already up." Shal said nervously.  
  
" He! You two are up early. Were did you guys go?" asked Emma a little surprised to see   
  
Brennan up so early and Shalimar with a slight smile one her face.  
  
" Shal got up early this morning and since there is nothing in this place to eat, we decided   
  
to go out for breakfast." Brennan covered  
  
" Oh!" said Jesse.  
  
" I just didn't want to wake you two up because you looked so peaceful sleeping." Finished Shal.  
  
" That explains why we were out, the question is now, where are you two going?"  
  
" We're going to breakfast" Jess answered.  
  
" Well we'll see you when you get back then." Shal stated as she walked up to Emma and gave her   
  
a hug.  
  
" So how long you guys going to be?" Brennan asked as he past by Jesse.  
  
" I don't know, couple hours maybe/" Jesse answered.  
  
" Couple hours, for breakfast." Shal couldn't help but say.  
  
" Come on Shal we all know how Jesse eats." Joked Emma.  
  
Smiling Shal said " Yeah, you're right Jess is a pig isn't he."  
  
" Now that I've been made fun of can we go now."  
  
" Sure Jesse. See you guys later" Emma asked starring right at Shal.  
  
" Absolutely" answered Shal  
  
" Later." Brennan said walking out of the room.  
  
(10-15 minutes later)  
  
" Well Shal seems a bit better eh." Jesse said  
  
" Yah she was actually smiling."  
  
" I know I've missed that smile of hers"  
  
" Me too. Personally I'd rather see her mad then sad."  
  
" I hear yeah. I'm just surprised she went to Brennan instead of me, you or Adam."  
  
" I think she just feels as though her and Brennan can just hang out without talking about what   
  
happened."  
  
" Neither of us would ask about it."  
  
" We wouldn't ask about Richard but he would constantly ask her if she was okay."   
  
"You're right we would." 


	4. Feeling Much Better Part 2

Here is part chapter 3 part two. It wouldn't let me upload the entire chapter at once because   
  
it was to big so here is the rest of it.  
  
( Sanctuary - Same time)  
  
After Shalimar took her shower she decided to go see where Brennan went off too.As she walked   
  
past the lab she was sure she was going to tear up. When she didn't, she realized the pain was   
  
gone although she was still upset.When Shal got to Brennan's room he wasn't there.  
  
( Brennan's Room)  
  
Shalimar POV  
  
Damn this guy reads a lot. To look at him you'd think he never even heard of what a book was.  
  
That is one nice guitar. I should ask him to teach me how to play sometime.  
  
Should I or shouldn't I, that is the question. Shal thought as she stood there looking at the   
  
notebook she seen Brennan writing in last night. No it's definantly more fun to get it out of  
  
him. Shal couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Where could that guy be. She thought as she walked towards the rec room. When she didn't find   
  
him the rec room she tried the garage. If he wasn't there she was going to call him on his comm   
  
ring.   
  
(Garage - Sanctuary - General POV)  
  
Shalimar walked into the garage to find Brennan working on his Harley.   
  
" You are one hard guy to find."  
  
" Oh hey, sorry I didn't know you were looking for me."  
  
" It's alright. I just got out of the shower, dude."  
  
" Hey I told you I only say that when I'm really tired."  
  
" Yeah I know it's just fun to bug you." // There I go flirting again. Well at least things are   
  
getting back to normal.//   
  
" So what do you want from me?"  
  
" Who said I wanted anything from you."  
  
" Well, I just assumed cause you were looking for me."  
  
" I just wanted to say thank you for last night."  
  
" Hey it was no problem." He smiled.  
  
// God I could die for that smile./ Shal thought as she herself smiled back.  
  
// Damn that is one amazing smile. Well things are getting back to the way they were.//  
  
" So you almost done here?" Shal asked while watching him change the oil.  
  
" Almost. Why?"  
  
" Cause now you have to change the oil on my bike."  
  
" Already done." he answered knwoing she was going to throw that in.  
  
" Really!"  
  
" Yup, changed it before I changed mine."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Once again it was no problem."  
  
" Hey I was thinking. Do you want to watch a movie, cause it's been awhile since I checked out   
  
what new movies Adam has bought?"  
  
" Sure. World you mind if I took a quick shower while you pick out the movie?"  
  
" No please do cause you are not sitting next to me if you don't." she replied walking away.  
  
Shal picked out the movie, and was now waiting for Brennan. She decided to go and see what was   
  
taking him so long.  
  
( Outside Brennan's Room )  
  
Shal didn't hear the water running on but you could never tell if it was or wasn't. She knocked   
  
on the door and waited a few seconds. When she didn't hear him answer she was about to knock   
  
again when the door suddenly opened. Brennan opened the door with his shirt in his hand. Shalimar  
  
just looked at his perfectly chisseled body.  
  
// Damn he's hot! Stop that right now he's you friend and the the love of your life just died.//  
  
Then it dawned on her, maybe Richard wasn't the love of her life after all. Maybe she could move  
  
on with her life, and actually be happy.   
  
" Sorry I took longer than I thought. So did you pick out a movie?"  
  
Shal snapped out of deep thought and back to reality. Brennan finally had his shirt on as they   
  
walked towards the rec room.  
  
" Uh. Ah, yeah how does Dare Devil sound?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
( Sanctuary Garage)  
  
" Thanks Jess Ireally needed to talk to someone."  
  
" Anytime. I really like our little chats." Jesss replied.  
  
" So you wanna watch a movie?" Emma asked.  
  
" Sure, why don't we ask Shal, and Bren if they want to watch too?"  
  
" Alright Jess, I'll go get them, and you pick out the move."  
  
" Okay see ya in a few minutes then."  
  
(Rec Room)  
  
Bren, and Shal were sittign on the couch, Shal at one end and Bren on the other haring a bowl   
  
of popcorn. 


	5. Feeling Much Better Part 3

Here is chapter 3 part three. It wouldn't let me upload the entire chapter at once because   
  
it was to big so here is the rest of it.  
  
( Sanctuary - Same time)  
  
After Shalimar took her shower she decided to go see where Brennan went off too.As she walked   
  
past the lab she was sure she was going to tear up. When she didn't, she realized the pain was   
  
gone although she was still upset.When Shal got to Brennan's room he wasn't there.  
  
( Brennan's Room)  
  
Shalimar POV  
  
Damn this guy reads a lot. To look at him you'd think he never even heard of what a book was.  
  
That is one nice guitar. I should ask him to teach me how to play sometime.  
  
Should I or shouldn't I, that is the question. Shal thought as she stood there looking at the   
  
notebook she seen Brennan writing in last night. No it's definantly more fun to get it out of  
  
him. Shal couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Where could that guy be. She thought as she walked towards the rec room. When she didn't find   
  
him the rec room she tried the garage. If he wasn't there she was going to call him on his comm   
  
ring.   
  
(Garage - Sanctuary - General POV)  
  
Shalimar walked into the garage to find Brennan working on his Harley.   
  
" You are one hard guy to find."  
  
" Oh hey, sorry I didn't know you were looking for me."  
  
" It's alright. I just got out of the shower, dude."  
  
" Hey I told you I only say that when I'm really tired."  
  
" Yeah I know it's just fun to bug you." // There I go flirting again. Well at least things are   
  
getting back to normal.//   
  
" So what do you want from me?"  
  
" Who said I wanted anything from you."  
  
" Well, I just assumed cause you were looking for me."  
  
" I just wanted to say thank you for last night."  
  
" Hey it was no problem." He smiled.  
  
// God I could die for that smile./ Shal thought as she herself smiled back.  
  
// Damn that is one amazing smile. Well things are getting back to the way they were.//  
  
" So you almost done here?" Shal asked while watching him change the oil.  
  
" Almost. Why?"  
  
" Cause now you have to change the oil on my bike."  
  
" Already done." he answered knwoing she was going to throw that in.  
  
" Really!"  
  
" Yup, changed it before I changed mine."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Once again it was no problem."  
  
" Hey I was thinking. Do you want to watch a movie, cause it's been awhile since I checked out   
  
what new movies Adam has bought?"  
  
" Sure. World you mind if I took a quick shower while you pick out the movie?"  
  
" No please do cause you are not sitting next to me if you don't." she replied walking away.  
  
Shal picked out the movie, and was now waiting for Brennan. She decided to go and see what was   
  
taking him so long.  
  
( Outside Brennan's Room )  
  
Shal didn't hear the water running on but you could never tell if it was or wasn't. She knocked   
  
on the door and waited a few seconds. When she didn't hear him answer she was about to knock   
  
again when the door suddenly opened. Brennan opened the door with his shirt in his hand. Shalimar  
  
just looked at his perfectly chisseled body.  
  
// Damn he's hot! Stop that right now he's you friend and the the love of your life just died.//  
  
Then it dawned on her, maybe Richard wasn't the love of her life after all. Maybe she could move  
  
on with her life, and actually be happy.   
  
" Sorry I took longer than I thought. So did you pick out a movie?"  
  
Shal snapped out of deep thought and back to reality. Brennan finally had his shirt on as they   
  
walked towards the rec room.  
  
" Uh. Ah, yeah how does Dare Devil sound?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
( Sanctuary Garage)  
  
" Thanks Jess Ireally needed to talk to someone."  
  
" Anytime. I really like our little chats." Jesss replied.  
  
" So you wanna watch a movie?" Emma asked.  
  
" Sure, why don't we ask Shal, and Bren if they want to watch too?"  
  
" Alright Jess, I'll go get them, and you pick out the move."  
  
" Okay see ya in a few minutes then."  
  
(Rec Room)  
  
Bren, and Shal were sittign on the couch, Shal at one end and Bren on the other haring a bowl   
  
of popcorn.  
  
Thats all for now hopefully I'dd update again tomorrow since I have a half and no game. Hope you   
  
are enjoying my fic. Please keep the reviews comin cause i love almost as much as i do   
  
basketball and soccer.  
  
Jenn11: Glad your enjoying it.  
  
tigereyes320: Thanks for the reminder I meant to do that.  
  
Fiery Feral: I'll update as much as possible.  
  
PeTiTe Cat: Your defiantly on the right track about Richard.   
  
lorein: really happy u like it. 


	6. Spying

Thanks for all the reviews once again. I'm really happy you all are enjoying it, considering   
  
it's my first fic. I have so many ideas and decided I shouldn't finish this one first. I've had  
  
it lying around for awhile now. I'm not sure what went on with the last chapter, sorry for that.  
  
And please if any one knows anything about when mx is on in Canada let me know in a review. My  
  
friend and I literally going crazy without it. Well here is the actually chapter 4, the last  
  
ones were all chapter 3. Enjoy ciao.  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Later that night Shalimar was having a hrad time sleeping so she decided to see if Brennan was  
  
still up. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Jesse or Emma, it was just every time she  
  
talked to them she felt like crying, because one way or another Richard unintentionall came up.  
  
When she got to his room, his door was opened partially, and she seen him putting his now lyric   
  
book in his coat pocket, and his guitar in what looked to be it's carrying case. He slung the   
  
bag over his shoulder,and headed off towards the garage. Shalimar decided to hang back and   
  
follow him to see where he wass going to at one in the morning.  
  
(Garage)  
  
Brennan started his HArley and headed toward the park where he had taken Shalimar the night   
  
before.   
  
// It was only last night I was here with an almost shattered Shaliamr. I hope I helped her   
  
feel better. She was smiling, and laughing today which is a start on the long road of recovery.//  
  
Brennan parked his bike , and went and sat down on the bleachers. He took out his guitar and   
  
book. He then started doing " his thing".  
  
Shal parked her ike a block away from the park, knowing that if she got any closer Brennan would  
  
for sure hear her. She slowly walked to the park that Brennan ttok her to last night, and hid  
  
behind a large oak tree, and listened to Brennan.  
  
//Holy shit! That guy should have a record deal. He'd make a great star except for the whole   
  
new mutant thing. I can see it now, Brennan Mulwray heart throb of the year. There I go again   
  
thinking about Brennan as more than just one of my best friends.//  
  
A couple hours later Brennan packed up. Shalimar had already gone back to Sanctuary not wanting   
  
Brennan to know that she had followed him.  
  
When Shalimar got back she headed off to bed. She heard Brennan enter his room down the hall.  
  
//Damn these Feral senses of mine, always causing trouble.// She rolled over, and fell asleep   
  
a few minutes later.  
  
(Genomex)  
  
"Do you have the body in stasis?" asked Eckhardt.  
  
" Yes Mr. Eckhardt Sir." answered a goon.  
  
"Excellent. So you had no trouble aquiring it?"  
  
" No sir everything went according to plan. As far as the morgue knows the body was buried."  
  
" Good leave now." 


	7. Maybe More

I had the time so I decided to do another chapter. Keep those reviews coming, I just can't get   
  
enough of them.  
  
(One year Later - Sanctuary)  
  
After the explosion at Naxcon Adam , and the the team brought Shalimar's father back to   
  
Sanctuary. Adam requested that everyone have a body scan done to ensure they were all okay,   
  
including Nicholas.  
  
When everyone checked out okay they headed off to bed. Shalimar didn't want to talk to her father  
  
right now, nor did she want to talk to Adam.  
  
"Shalimar can I have a word with you?" Adam asked despretely wanting to clear the air between  
  
them.  
  
"Fine. Whatever, but I'm tires so make it quick."  
  
" Brennan can you find a room for Nicholas?" Adam told Brenann more than he had asked.  
  
" Yeah sure." Brennan said as walked out but not before giving Shal a reasurring smile.  
  
" Look Shalimar, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I should have told you all everything I   
  
just didn't know how. PLease forgive me." Adam pleaded.  
  
" You know Adam I looked up to you as my father. You've helped, me become who I am, and to except  
  
what I am. You were there for me when I lost Richard. Adam right now I just need time to think,  
  
well all do so please just give all four of us the time we need to sort things out. Especially  
  
me because i have my father father in Sanctuary, the man that I've hated for so long. But right   
  
now I need to hear what he has to say."  
  
When Shalimar was done her speech she headed towards her room. Leaving Adam alone in the lab to  
  
think about what she had just told him.  
  
On her way Shalimar passed by Brennan's room. She wanted to thank him for keeping his word, and  
  
sticking his neck out for her. When she reached his room the was open and Brennan stood in his   
  
room with her father.  
  
(Brennan's room)  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Shal said as she walked into Brennan's room.  
  
" No not at all. I was just asking about you." answered Nicholas.  
  
" I wasn't talking to you." Shal snapped.  
  
" Hey Shal take it easy. He did just destroy Naxcon, and saved our lives. Even though it's   
  
partially his fault we were in danger in the first place." Brennan tried to calm her.  
  
" I know, sorry. Actually Bren I was wondering if we could talk for a minute?" Shal asked   
  
forgetting her father was even in the room.  
  
"Sure I was just getting your father settled."  
  
Shalimar and Brennan walked out of his room to the lounge area. Brennan closed the door behind   
  
him not wanting Nicholas to hear their conversation.  
  
"Firstly" Shal started. " I wanted to say thank you for backing me up, and always being there   
  
for me I truly can always count on you whether it's as a friend or teammate."  
  
" Shal you don't have to thank me because we are friends and teammates and I care about you to   
  
much to see you in any kind of pain or discomfort. Not to mention you've been there for me on   
  
more than one occassion." Brennan responded with his perfect smile.  
  
"Secondly. Why is my father sleeping in your room?"  
  
" Well he looks really drained and I figured by the time I got him to a guest room he'd have   
  
passed out. So I gave him my bed for the night."  
  
" Bren why didn't you say that, he can have my bed. I mean where are going to sleep?"  
  
" I'm not that tired believe it or not so I'm probably just going to go to the rec room and   
  
watch a movie. If I get tired I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
" Are you sure cause it's been a long day and if you want you can sleep in my room and I can   
  
sleep in a guest room?"  
  
" Are you kidding, you need the most rest. These past couple of days have been the hardest on   
  
you. I'll be fine."  
  
"Promise?" Shal asked trying to make sure he wasn't just trying to be the perfect gentlemen   
  
that he was.  
  
" Promise." he answered kissing her tenderly on her forehead and then giving her a qiuck hug.  
  
" Get some rest you deserve it after all you've been through." Brennan said as he walked off   
  
to the rec room.  
  
" Thanks, you too." // My god that guy is incredible. I can't believe I know him the way I do.   
  
I'd die without him in my life. I wonder if he ever goes to that park anymore. I can honestly   
  
say that I'm falling in love with him. God Shalimar he's liek your best friend, other than Emma   
  
of course. I wonder if there could ever be anything more between us. Shalimar stop it, it's just   
  
the stress talking.// Shalimar thought as she walekd to her room. She then changed and went to   
  
bed.  
  
Shaliamr got up at about 5 a.m. as she could not sleep. She went down to kitchen to get some   
  
coffee. She then walked into the rec room. At first everything seemed normal. As she rounded   
  
the sofa to sit down she noticed Brennan sleeping in what looked to be the most uncomfortable  
  
position. He was in a spoon shape but because he was o nthe sofa he didn't have enough room since  
  
he was to tall.  
  
Shalimar thought for a minute then decided to wake him up.  
  
  
  
"Bren, Bren." she said softly  
  
"Huh" was all Brennan could manage as he woke from his slumber.  
  
" Bren you can sleep in my room if you want. I'm up for the day so you can't say I need rest."  
  
" No, I'm fine." he answered as he sat up still half asleep.  
  
" Brennan Mulwray go sleep in my room if only for a couple hours!"  
  
" Shal I'm fine." he said more sternly.  
  
" I didn't want to half to do this but... Brennan if you don't have a go lay down in my room or   
  
any room I will go tell Jesse, and Adam that, that poerty book of your is not a poerty but but   
  
rather a lyric book. Now go.Here let me help you up." Shal helped him as he asked her,  
  
" How did you find out?"  
  
"That is for me to know not you, and no I did not sneak a peak I heard you so don't get all mad."  
  
" Fine. Just don't tell anyone other than Emma who you've already told."  
  
They had reached Shal's room and she sternly told him to sleep, and all he did was nod.  
  
// She is the most amazing women ever. Beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, funny, smart, sensitive,   
  
strong and so much more. I am so falling in love with her, to bad she doesn't and probably never   
  
will feel the same way about me. I wish she was here with me lying in my arms, just enjoying each   
  
others pressence.Better sleep before she goes, and tells Jesse about my writing.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiery Feral: Not sure why it posted twice most likely my fault. Glad you enjoy it.  
  
vonnie836: I'll update as much as I can.  
  
Molecular Psconic: There will be more JE soon I'm just not sure when, cause I like those two   
  
together as well.  
  
PeTiTe Cat: Really glad you like and thanks for all the reviews.  
  
lorein: Im glad I promise to keep it going. 


	8. Chillin out

Thanks again for all the reviews they keep me going. Whenever I get the chance I will uodate. So   
  
without me blabbering anymore he is chapter 6:) I know I keep asking but if anyone has any idea  
  
about when Mutant X is on in Canada please let me knowin a review. And if anyone seen has seen   
  
the new season, firstly did Shal kiss Brennan in the beginning of the episode 302, and do they   
  
kiss when Shal frees Bren of the parasites.Thanks a million  
  
(Sanctuary - A few hours later)  
  
Shalimar, Emma, and Jesse were in the rec room watching t.v when Adam and Nicholas walked in.  
  
" Morning everyone." greeted Adam.  
  
" Morning Adam" replied Emma.  
  
" Hey Adam" said Jesse.  
  
" Hey" Shalimar said, finally taking her eyes of the television screen.  
  
"I don't believe everyone has been introduced." Adam said looking around at everyone.  
  
" Nicholas, that's Emma and Jesse," Adam told Nicholas while pointing to the two new mutants  
  
sitting on the recliners.  
  
" Hello," greeted Nicholas.  
  
"Hi" both Emma, and Jesse said in unison.  
  
" Shalimar you're awfully quite this morning, and where's Brennan?"  
  
" Brennan is sleeping in my room since he slept down here last night, and I'm stil a little   
  
tired."  
  
Just as Adam was about to speak one of the computers beeped. Adam went over to it, to find that   
  
a new mutant wanted to be put into the underground as soon as possible.  
  
" Jesse, Emma, there's a new mutant wanting to be put into the underground."  
  
" We're on it." Jesse jumped up and headed to his room to get changed.  
  
" Shalimar, do me a favour and wake up Brennan, you both need tune up. So I figure why not get   
  
them done at the same time."   
  
"Sure no problem. It could take a few minutes though since we both know how Brennan is."  
  
" I'll be waiting in the lab. Nicholas if you would come with me, I'd like to ask you a few things about Eckhardt."  
  
"Sure Adam, could I have a word with my daughter first." Nicholas answered as he seen Shalimar  
  
get up to go wake Brennan.  
  
" Of course I'll be waiting out i the hall. Meet me there when you're done."  
  
"So what do you want?" asked Shalimar coldly since she just wanted to wake Brennan and get her   
  
tune up over and done with.  
  
" I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight, so we could catch up a little?"  
  
" Um, I don't know I'd have to ask Adam."  
  
The made the green giant of jealousy explode within Nicholas.  
  
" So do you have to ask Adam before you do anything?"  
  
" No, I just wanted to make sure there was no work I needed to finish or do." stated Shaliamr,   
  
not wanting to fight with her father.  
  
" Oh sorry."  
  
"I have to go wake up Brennan."  
  
Shalimar then procedded towards her room, as Nicholas went to the lab with Adam.  
  
(Shalimar's Room)  
  
Shalimar walked over to her bed, using her feral eye sight to see, not wanting to turn on the   
  
light, and blind Brennan. She then kneeled down on the bed and tried to wake up Brennan. She  
  
tried to wake him up again but to no avail. Shalimar then had a thought. She straddled Brennan's   
  
body, and all of a sudden she moved back the blanket, and started to tickle him. Brennan shot up  
  
and almost knocked Shal of the bed. Without a moments hesitation he grabbed her waist and rolled   
  
them over so he was on top of her, leaning on his forearms for support. Brennan was pretty much  
  
awake now, and ready to talk.  
  
" What was that all about?" he asked still lying on top of her.  
  
" Well you wouldn't wake up so I had to come up with a way to wake you up." Shal answered finally  
  
aware that he was lyingon top of her with no shirt on. // Damn, I wish we could do this more   
  
often. I just want to touch those amazingly incredible abs. Shalimar Fox stop thinking like that   
  
it's Brennan. For christ sake stop thinking all together.//  
  
" So why did you want to wake me up?" // She is the most beautiful woman ever, and I've seen my   
  
share of women. Zack was an ass to let her get away. He never deserved her anyway. Brennan   
  
Mulwray you idiot it's Shalimar you're friend and teammate.//  
  
" Adam wants to give us both tune ups."  
  
" Well what are we waiting for, wouldn't want to the good old scientist to wait would we."   
  
Brennan said with a hint of sarcasim in hint of sarcasim in his voice.  
  
" Well then get off me, put a shirt on so we can." Shal told him while pushing him onto the   
  
other side of the bed.  
  
Brennan put on his shirt, and he and Shal went down to the lab where Adam was waiting.  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
After Adam gave Shalimar, and Brennan their tune ups he said they had the rest of the day off  
  
to do whatever.  
  
Shaliamr told Adam she was going to dinner with her father, and when he tried to discourage  
  
hey she reminded him that she was still a little upset at him. Adam apoligized realizing he   
  
was still and inch from being out of deep water with the team.  
  
By this time Nicholas was trying to find Shalimar to finalize their plans. When he found her in   
  
the rec room, she and Brennan were cuddled on the couch like always. As usual they were poking   
  
jokes at each other, and when Shal got annoyed she started to tickle Brennan, but he then   
  
retaliated by tickling her back. They ended up in a cuddling postion, and that's when they   
  
started to watch Big Brother 4.  
  
After standing at the door for five minutes Nicholas was about to say something when Shalimar   
  
turned around, and told him to stop standing their. Nicholas's mouth almost dropped, he didn't   
  
think she knew he was there. Brennan gave a small laugh, and Shalimar started to laugh with him.  
  
(Sanctuary - Lab)  
  
Jesse, and Emma entered the lab to report back to Adam.  
  
"Hey Adam, we're back" Jess said sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
" So how did everything go?"  
  
"Perfectly for once. Where are Shal and Bren?" asked Emma.  
  
" I think in the rec room." answered Adam.  
  
(Sanctuary - Rec Room)  
  
"Hey I'm goin to go get a drink, want anything?" asked Brennan as he sat up.  
  
" No I'm good thanks." Shal answered still paying close attention to the show they were watching.  
  
"Mr Fox?"  
  
" Ah, no thanks and please call me Nicholas."  
  
" Alright back in a flash."  
  
Brennan walked out into the kitchen and Nicholas dedcided to ask Shaliamr about dinner.   
  
" Shalimar?"  
  
" Yes, dad."  
  
"Did you speak with Adam about work?"  
  
" Um, yeah he said that we have the day off. So yeah dinner is a go."  
  
" Excellent, I'll see you later then about eight.?"  
  
" Sure"  
  
Nicholas walked out to the go get a little rest. On his way by the lab he saw Adam and asked if   
  
the guest room was ready. Adam told him he had forgotten and if Brennan wasn't in his room to   
  
just sleep there.  
  
Shalimar ended up going to the kitchen to see what Brennan was up to. When they went back into   
  
the rec room Jesse, and Emma were in the recliners channel surfing.  
  
"Hey you two. How did everything go?" asked Shal as she sat down on one end of the couch   
  
stretching hre legs so Brennan would have to bug her to move.  
  
" Good actually" Emma replied and grinning at the look on Brennan's face when he seen Shal   
  
purposely stretched out on the couch.  
  
" Before you two start going at it, and since we have the night off, Emma and I thought we   
  
should go check out that new club. Man what's called." Jesse got a blank so Brennan interjected.  
  
"Underground"  
  
" That's the one, yeah so what do you two say?"  
  
" Sounds good. I could always use a date, Shal what do ya say."  
  
" I would but my dad and I are going for dinner." Shal looked a little more than bummed. Not   
  
only could she not go with her friends but Brennan had just practically asked her out, even if   
  
it was just as friends.  
  
Brennan walked out of the rec room a little unahppy that he wasn't going to see Shal in once   
  
of her sexy outfits. Not to mention he wouldn't get a dance with.   
  
"Hey Bren where you off too?" Jesse asked before he was out the door.  
  
" Well since I don't have a date and you and Emma are obviously going together I need to try and   
  
find one."  
  
" Alright good luck." Jesse hollered since Brennan was already down the hall.  
  
Shalimar just sat there a little pissed that Brennan was just going to find someone else to go   
  
with when she so badly wanted to go with him.  
  
" Jesse can I talk to Shal alone for a few minutes?" Emma basically told Jess to leave.  
  
" Yeah sure I'll be in the dojo."  
  
" Well, well, well seems as though our resident Feral has a pretty damn big crush on our   
  
Elemental."  
  
" Are you reading me?"  
  
" Don't have too. Your emotions are that strong."  
  
" Well our psionic has a big time crush on our molecular."  
  
" Didn't we establish that a while ago."  
  
" Yeah I guess we did."  
  
" And Shal tell him how you fell cause maybe then he'll tell you how he feels."  
  
( Sanctuary - Garage a few hours later)  
  
Brennan, Jesse and Nicholas were waiting for Emma, and Shalimar.  
  
" What takes so damn long to get ready" Jesse though out loud.  
  
" Well you wouldn't want is going out looking like shit would you." Emma said as she and Shal   
  
walked into the garage.  
  
" Wow!" was all Jess could manage as he grinned at Emma.  
  
" That goes for me too." Nicholas said as he stared at his grown daughter.  
  
Brennan stood there stunned as he looked at Shalimar. // Damn I wish she was going to the club  
  
with me, and notout ot dinner with her fucked up father.// Brennan thought to himself as they   
  
walked to the cars.  
  
" So Bren find a date?" Shal asked not really looking for the answer to her question. She knew   
  
he never had any trouble getting dates.  
  
" Nah I'm going to fly solo."  
  
" WEll that's unusual." she replied.  
  
" Come on Bren are you driving or am I?" Jess asked getting impatient.  
  
" Yeah, Im coming. Have fun you two." Brennan stated as he looked back at Shalimar who was   
  
getting in to the car with her father.  
  
" You too and you guys don't get to drunk since I won't be there to make you do stupid things."  
  
Shal said jokingly.  
  
Brennan Emma and Jesse headed off to the clib in the Escalade, as Shalimar and her father   
  
headed to the restraunt about 20 minutes away from where her friends were off to. As normal   
  
Adam stayed and researched who knows what in the lab. 


	9. Underground

Thanks the reviews are great. This next week is going to be tough cause I have lots of   
  
assignments due so I figured a try and get a chapter or two now while I can. For sure I will   
  
update Friday. Here it is, Chapter 7! Enjoy!  
  
(Outside the restraunt - 2 hours later)  
  
Nicholas was about to let Shalimar drive when she asked if he would.  
  
" So back to Sanctuary?"  
  
" Actually," Shalimar said looking at her watch " can you drop me off at the club?"  
  
" Sure but I don't know how to get back to Sanctuary."  
  
" The car has a map in it just follow that to get back."  
  
By the time Shalimar telling her father how to get back to Sanctuary they were already  
  
outside the club.  
  
"Are you sure that they're still here?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
" Well for starters I can sense them//specially Brennan// and the Escalade is parked over there.  
  
"Oh." Nicholas said a little shocked that Shaliamr could sense her friends and that she could  
  
see the Escalade from where they were.  
  
" Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Shal said before leaving.  
  
// Well I guess I am going to get to dance with Brennan after all// As Shalimar thought this a   
  
smile crept across her face.  
  
After waiting in line for ten minutes Shal was finally let inside Underground. While "sensing"   
  
her friends out she was hit on about five times. She eventually found Emma, Jesse sitting at  
  
a table with two beers on it. They looked like highschool students in the midst of young love.   
  
Brennan on the other hand was nowhere to be found. his coat wasn't even at the table.  
  
" Hey am I interruping anything important?" Shal asked a teasing tone.  
  
Emma and Jesse both looked up to see Shalimar grinning at them like a chesire cat.  
  
" No, not at all. I thought you were going for dinner." Emma said.  
  
" I did, then decided to come over and hang with my friends."  
  
  
  
"Well I'm glad you came." Emma said as she tried to get Jesse to leave.  
  
" I'm off to get another beer, either of you want one?"  
  
" I'll have one Jess." Shal answered.  
  
" No thanks."   
  
Jesse walked over to the bar, while Emma and Shal just talked about him and Emma.  
  
" Emma where the hell is Brennan?"  
  
" Um, well."  
  
" Emma just tell me!" Shal was getting a little worried and upset. The truth was that the only   
  
reason she came was to be with him.  
  
" Well, you remember Miranda."  
  
" The girl he hooked up with in that hidden town or whatever."  
  
" Yeah, well seems as though that town isn't so hidden anymore, and she just happened to show   
  
up here, and ...."  
  
"..and what, where is Bren?" Shalimar asked getting very frustrated.  
  
" He went with her, they're still here somewhere if you can find them in this zoo."  
  
" Thanks Em" Shal was pissed she didn't want some other girl especially Miranda to hook up   
  
Brennan. No she definantly wanted him all to herself, and she didn't care how greedy it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenn11: I honestly think you should be writing this cause you seem to no more than I do about   
  
this story.  
  
Fiery Feral: Sorry I know you wanted Shal to dance with Bren, but who knows maybe there is still   
  
hope. 


	10. Underground part 2

I felt bad for the cliffhanger and didn't want you all to suffer for a week so I decided to throw   
  
in the next chapter.  
  
(Underground)  
  
Shalimar walked around the tbles using her feral abilities to try and find Brennan. She found   
  
where his table, because of his coat, but Brennan was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She figured that they were most likely on the dance floor. She walked onto the balcony over   
  
looking the dance floor. Sure enough in the middle of the dance floor were Miranda and Brennan.   
  
Brennan looked as though no one else was around, and Miranda was just all over him, even though   
  
it was a slow song. Shalimar was pissed she didn't want some other women all over Brennan.   
  
This night was not going how she had planned it to.  
  
//Damn it, I need to tell him how I feel and soon. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me.//  
  
Shalimar just watched the two on the dance floor then decided to go down there and put an end   
  
to Miranda.  
  
Brennan was so happy with Miranda in his arms, he liked holding her. They danced close but not   
  
as close as he and Shal did. He hadn't even really thought about Shal much now that Miranda had   
  
shown up. He was absolutely miserable up until that point. Shalimar mafe her way over to the   
  
dance floor. She turned down about 15 guys, one of which that actually looked descent.  
  
She walked right up behind Brennan and tapped him on the shoulder. Brennan didn't even bother to  
  
turn around, so she tapped him again but a little harder.  
  
"Earth to Brennan, anybody home?" Shal teased.  
  
" Huh, Shal I thought you were with your dad?" Brennan sat not even turning around. Miranda just  
  
continued daceing with Brennan, not even noticing that Shalimar was there.  
  
" Well we talked, had dinner, then I decided instead of going back to Sanctuary, I'd come hang   
  
out with my friends is that okay with you?" Shal pissed Brennan hadn't even turned around to  
  
look at her. When she walked behind Miranda so that Brennan could see her, he just continued to   
  
stare at Miranda.   
  
"Yeah, thats cool Shal." Once again Brennan didn't even so much as look at her.  
  
Shalimar was pissed off, she walked to back to the table where Emma, and Jesse were. When she   
  
got there to grabbed her jacket and walked off.  
  
"Jess I'll be right back."  
  
" Sure." Jesse knew full well what had happened and knew to stay out of it.  
  
Shalimar was standing outside with a not so heavy jacket on.  
  
" Shal what happened?"  
  
" Emma just leave me alone!"  
  
" Shal just go in there and tell him."  
  
" Well I was trying but he's to busy with little miss perfect."  
  
" What are you tlaking about?"  
  
" They were dancing, and he didn't even so much as look at me."  
  
" Really?" Emma said pissed as she dragged Shal back into the club.  
  
Shalimar sat down next to Jesse, as Emma headed towards Brennan, and Mirandas table. Emma walked  
  
right up to Brennan and told him to come back to their table. Brennan told her that they'd be   
  
over in one minute. Emma walked back to the table, and told Shal, and Jesse he was coming.  
  
Brennan showed up a minute later, with Miranda. He had his arm around her waist almost like he  
  
had with Shalimar at the Embassey. Miranda then announced she was leaving and Brennan walked her  
  
to her car. Miranda kissed Brennan goodbye, and what a goodbye it was.  
  
The rest of the mutantx walked out just in time to catch the end of the show. Shalimar just stood  
  
there not wanting to see anymore. Brennan was shocked to see Emma, Jesse, and Shal walking up to   
  
him.  
  
" Ready to go loverboy?" Jesse asked Brennan as they headed toward the Escalade. For his smart   
  
remark Jesse got a whack on the arm from Emma.   
  
" Yeah lets go." Brennan said as the girls walked infront of the guys. Brennan finally noticed  
  
how amazingly gorgeous Shalimar looked, even though he thought that about her all the time.  
  
// Wow she is the most beautiful ever.// he tought this as they reached the car and headed off   
  
back to Sanctuary.  
  
Emma, and Jesse sat in the back, and Shalimar sat in the front staring out the window as Brennan  
  
drove.  
  
(Sanctuary - Garage)  
  
Emma, and Jesse headed off to their rooms, leaving Brennan and Shalimar alone. Shalimar was  
  
walking down the hall to her room when Brennan caught up to her.  
  
" Hey Shal wait up." Brennan called. Since she didn't slow down he ran up to her." How did dinner  
  
with your dad go?"  
  
" Like you care." Shal said coldly as she walked into her room.  
  
" Of course I care Shal why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Miranda!" Shal said showing anger, andthen she slammed the her door closed.  
  
//Oh my god what have I done!!" Brennan thought as everything that happened at the club sank in.  
  
Brennan knocked and knocked on Shaliamrs door. The only response he got was for him to go away,  
  
and leave her alone. He wanted to apologize but he wanted to do it to her face.  
  
" Shal please open the dorr." he begged.  
  
" Brennan just leave me the hell alone!"  
  
After fifteen minutes of pleading he decided to just sit infront of her door until she opened it.  
  
(Sanctuary - Next Morning)  
  
Shalimar opened her bedroom door to see Brennan on the floor passed out.  
  
// I can't believe he slept here last night. I guess he really did want to talk.// Shalimar   
  
wasn't angry anymore seeing as though Brennan wan't exactly hers even though she wanted him to   
  
be. A lot of her anger and frustration was her feral side being rebelius. She wanted to just   
  
wake him up and lay in his arms in her bed.Just lay there and be comfortable, and happy at the  
  
same time. But hse couldn't get passed Miranda. She simply walked over him, and headed towards   
  
the rec room.  
  
(Sanctuary - 2 weeks later)  
  
It had been a long two weeks. Shalimar's father was safely put into the underground, so that was  
  
one less hassel. Shalimar still hadn't really talked to Brennan even though he tried despretely   
  
to her.  
  
Once again the GSA, and Mason Echardt were quiet. Most likely plotting another sceem to take out  
  
Adam and Mutant X.  
  
The team had forgiven Adam, and everything was going okay. Emma, and Jesse were a happy couple.  
  
They were almost always together, day, and night.  
  
Adam told the team to get out of Sanctuary because there were driving him crazy. So they decided   
  
to go to Underground once again.  
  
(Sanctuary - Later that Night)  
  
The girls came down the hall towards the garage where Jesseand Brennan were waiting for them.   
  
Both women looked incrediable, and Jesse didn't hesitate to tell Emma right away. Brennan on the  
  
other hand kept quiet. He wanted to just holdShal in his arms and tell her how beautiful she was,  
  
but knew she would kill him seeing as though she was still really mad at him about the whole   
  
Miranda thing. He didn't even really know why. He would have thought she wouldhave been happy   
  
for him.  
  
Brennan didn't exactly know how Shal felt about him, and Emma wouldn't tell him anything. It was   
  
at that point that Jesse whacked him in the head and told him to stop day dreaming.  
  
That night at the club Shalimar danced with every good ot gorgeous looking guy in the place, and she   
  
did it for one reason. To get to Brennan. She found it odd that he hadn't invited his precious   
  
Miranda. She knew damn well that dancing with all these guys was getting to him. She could tell  
  
by the look on his face.  
  
(Sanctuary - Couple Days Later)  
  
Since there was nothing better to do the team decided to do the team decided to go out again but  
  
this time to a club called Nautica.  
  
The girls once again walked down the hall looking drop dead gorgeous. When they walked into the   
  
garage they saw only Jesse who had already started the Audi.  
  
" Where's Bren?" Emma asked.  
  
" I'm not sure but I don't he's coming."   
  
Just then Brennan walked into the garage caring what almost looked like a picnic basket with a   
  
blanket over it. he put it into the trunk of the Mustang, and without saying anything he drove   
  
out of Sanctuary.  
  
Shalimar knew exactly where he was going, and knew that the reason why he wasn't going was   
  
becauseof her. // Maybe he does have feelings that are deeper for me than I thought.// 


	11. Realization

Chapter 9  
  
When Emma, Jesse, and Shalimar got home that night Brennan was in the rec room reading his poetry.  
  
The rest of the gang walked in to ask him where he went,and all he told them was out.  
  
The girls went to change into their pajamas. So Jesse thought it was a good time to ask Brennan  
  
about Miranda. Jesse casually sat down, and watched t.v for a minute. What he didn't realise was  
  
that it had been more than a minute, and the girls were already on their back down from changing.  
  
"So Bren how's Miranda?"  
  
Emma, and Shal rounded the corner to the rec room in time to hear Jesse ask the question. Shal  
  
stopped Emma, and told her she wanted to hear his answer.   
  
" I don't want to talk about."  
  
" Come Bren you can talk to me."  
  
" I said I don't want to talk about it Jess."  
  
I was at that moment Shalimar, and Emma decided to step in.  
  
" Why not Brennan you and her seem to enjoy public affection." Shal said still very pissed off   
  
with Brennan.  
  
"Look I just don't want to talk about it. Especially with you." Brennan retorted becoming angry.  
  
It was at that point Emma, and Jesse decided to head off to bed not wanting to get involved with  
  
the agrument.  
  
" We haven't talked much lately. Maybe we should to clear some of the air." Shalimar was now   
  
seconds from loosing it.  
  
" What's to talk about Shal. The fact that I broke up with Miranda and had to sit there and   
  
watch you prance around with twenty million guys right infront of me." Brennan was now over the   
  
top pissed off.  
  
Shalimar hadn't realised that they broke up but was to pissed to care at the moment.  
  
" So what. I am supposed to feel sorry for you now. Well for information I'm not so deal. So why   
  
did you break up with little miss perfect?" Shal was pissed and so was Brennan so before anything  
  
got worse Brennan walked off towards his room. So Shalimar followed him not letting him get off  
  
the hook that easy.  
  
" Aww, can't talk about that either Bren."  
  
Shalimar's feral side had basically taken over which meant there was no stopping her.Brennan  
  
reached his bedroom door, Shal was still taunting him, and he was so pissed he decided to let her  
  
know.  
  
Brennan turned around suddenly shocking Shalimar. He grabbed her gently by the wrists and kissed  
  
her like he had kissed no one else before.  
  
"That's why!" he said as he walked into his room, and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Shal couldn't believe what had just happened. The anger had faded and she regreted everything   
  
that she had done to Brennan in the past two weeks.   
  
Shalimar knocked on Brennan's door a half hour later.  
  
" What." Shalimar slowly opened the door to find Brennan sitting on his bed looking at something.  
  
" What you looking at?" Shal said as she closed the door to his room.  
  
" It's nothing.What do you want?" Brennan said still a little pissed off.  
  
" I just came to say sorry, I don't know what got into me. I guess I just got jealous.  
  
" Jealous of what?" Brennan couldn't stand being mad at her so he decided to cool it seeing as  
  
though she was apologizing.  
  
Putting down what he was looking at he motioned for Shal to come and sit down next to him.   
  
Shalimar moved over to Brennan's bed and sat down.  
  
" Miranda." was all she could say.  
  
" Miranda." Brennan was shocked but suddenly realized it all made sense.  
  
" Yeah, I thought you didn't feel the same way about me as I thought. I got jealous because  
  
she had something I didn't, you. So instead of telling you how I felt, I shut you out." Shal   
  
looked down almost the whole time, not wanting to see Brennan's reaction.  
  
" Shal" Brennan said making her look at him." If you want me I'm all yours."  
  
Without hesitation Shal moved over on the bed and went to kiss Brennan. When Adam called everyone  
  
to the lab.  
  
" Figures" Shal said annoyed that yet again they had been disturbed.  
  
Brennan chuckled then he and Shal walked into the lab where the rest of the team was waiting.  
  
They had decided on the way to the lab to not tell everyone else about them being now somewhat  
  
of a couple.  
  
" What's up Adam?" asked Shal.  
  
" Well, I got an e-mail from a friend of mine that has some information for me about Echardt.  
  
Which I'm not sure what is."  
  
" You called us to tell us that?" Emma said annoyed.  
  
"Not exactly. My friend asked me to come bisit him, at which point he will give the information.  
  
I told him I'd have to ask you all first."  
  
The team looked at each other for a second and smiled.  
  
" How long will you be gone?" asked Shalimar.  
  
" About 3 weeks."  
  
" Where the hell does your friend live, Russia." Brennan said sarcastically.  
  
" Actually yes."  
  
" When will you be leaving?" Jesse spoke up.  
  
" As soon as possible."  
  
" Well Adam if you get a vacation I think we should too." Stated Emma while looking at Jesse with  
  
a huge smile on her face.  
  
" Emma I totally agree but someone needs to stay here and watch Sanctuary."  
  
" I will." Bren and Shal said at the same time.  
  
" Okay you both can stay until Emma and Jesse get back then you two can go wherever you like.  
  
" I'm not staying with him." Shal said wanting Brennan to play along.  
  
Before Brennan could speak Adam said that everything was already decided andto stop acting like   
  
children.  
  
(Sanctuary - Next Morning)  
  
Adam was off to Russia whille Jesse, and Emma decided to go to Cuba. Brennan had said his good  
  
byes the night before.  
  
After Shal was sure everyone had left and was on their way she decided to go back to sleep, but  
  
would she go to her room, or her boyfriends.  
  
" 


	12. Time alone

Thanks for all the reviews they're all really encouraging since this is my first fic ever. The   
  
next couple of chapters aren't written and im having a bit of writers block so I won't be able   
  
to update as fast but I will update as soon as I'm done each chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Brennan had woken up early, and decided to take a shower, and then go find Shal so that they   
  
could hang out, just the two of them. // A week and a half alone with Shal, this is a dream  
  
come true.//  
  
Shalimar walked into Brennan's room only to find him not in bed. Since she was tired she decided  
  
to not go and find him but rather let him find her. She decided to sit down on the bed and just   
  
relax until he showed up.  
  
Brennan walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on. He stopped dead in his tracks when he   
  
saw Shalimar in his bed sleeping. He got dressed and decided to lay down next to her. As if she   
  
had been doing it for years, Shal immediatly snuggled closer to Brennan the minute he layed down.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile until Brennan had the urget o get her back for what she did to   
  
him. Then out of the blue he started to tickle her exposed mid-drift. Shal started squirming   
  
around, and because she was feral she up almost instantly.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Just getting you back for what you did to me."  
  
"Oh really?!"  
  
"Yeah is that a problem for you?"  
  
"No but you on top of me is."  
  
"I thought you'd like me to be all over you."  
  
"Well maybe I would, but the only reason I'm letting you off easy is because you just looked so   
  
cute in your boxers."  
  
"But I'm not wearing boxers."  
  
"What are you going commando now."  
  
"No!! What I meant was that you can't see my boxers."  
  
"I did this morning." Shal said as she pushed Brennan off her and got up.  
  
"You did, did you."  
  
"Yup, and get back in the gym Bren your abs are well not what they used to be."  
  
"My abs are just fine." Brennan said as he got up and lifted his shirt to show her his abdominum.  
  
"Show off." Shal told him as she left the room.  
  
Brennan immediatly went afterher. Meanwhile Adam was just landing in Russia. He put the cloak on   
  
the Helix, and landed on an old air strip that was deserted but near the castle that his friend   
  
lived in.  
  
Adam got into the limo that was waiting for him. The limo the headed towards the castle.//I hope  
  
this is good news because the team is stressed enough at it is.//  
  
(Airport in Hawaii)  
  
Jesse and Emma arrived in Hawaii and headed straight for the five star hotel that they were  
  
staying at. Jesse could tell that something was wrong with Emma. She looked stressed the whole  
  
way there and he didn't know what was wrong with her.  
  
"Emma what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Jess, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you just seemed a little out of it on the way here."  
  
"Oh, I'm just worried about leaving Shal, and Bren alone together."  
  
"Ah, don't be you know the way those two are. They probably already made up."  
  
"I doubt it. Shalimar is really upset at Brennan."  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine Em. Don't worry about it, and let's just take of advantage of  
  
this once in a life time vacation."  
  
"You know Jess you're right for once."  
  
" I know so let's just have some fun." Jess said and then gave Emma a kiss.  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Brennan, and Shalimar spent the whole day relaxing. Considering the last little while had been  
  
pretty stressful on both of them. They had watched every new movie in Sanctuary so they decided  
  
to get in a workout. After an hour and a half of a full workout both new mutants were all sweaty.  
  
Shalimar picked up one of her water bottles as Brennan came up behind her and wrapped his arms  
  
around her waist.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Holding you." Brennan answered.  
  
Wriggling away from him Shal turned around to have him giving him her 'I don't think so' look.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Well for starters you're all sweaty and nasty and you were holding me."  
  
"You're just as sweaty as I am." he retorted.  
  
"Exactly which means I don't want your sweaty, sticky, hot body all over mine."  
  
"So then why don't we got take a shower, and then go out."  
  
"Oh you want to shower huh."  
  
"Yeah, isn't that what you want?"  
  
"I heard 'we' take 'a' shower."  
  
"That's because that is what I said."  
  
"So how about I give you this little shower of ours then."  
  
"Hey, I got no problem with that."  
  
So Shal did just that. Within a matter seconds Brennan was soaked from head to toe. To retaliate  
  
Brennan grabbed his own water bottles, and gave Shal a piece of her own medicine. As fast as the   
  
water fight started it ended with Brennan picking up Shal and pulling her into a big wet hug.  
  
"So what do you say Shal want to go out with me tonight?"  
  
"I would love to. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I didn't think that far ahead."  
  
" What you say we go see a show. I really want to see Scary Movie 3, and thenwe can hit Nautica."  
  
"Sounds good to me. So you think we should actually go take showers now?"  
  
" Yeah, that would be a good idea." Shal replied while gibing Brennan one of her incrediable   
  
smiles."  
  
" I'll right see you soon then?"  
  
"Of course. Meet me in the rec room when you're done."   
  
"Alright." Brennan said as he untangled himself from Shal and gave her a sweet kiss, and then   
  
walked off towards his room."  
  
(Russia)  
  
Adam arrived at his friends castle and he and his friend were now sitting down to eat.  
  
"Adam I have some good new for you I hope."  
  
"Oh, and what is that?"  
  
"Well when we cleared out Genomex there was a survivor." 


	13. Hawaii

Once again thanks for all the reviews. I promise this fic is going somewhere, I know where I want   
  
to go with it, I just don't know how I'm going to get there but I will find a way. Updates just   
  
may take a little know though. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review.  
  
(Sanctuary - A week and a half later)  
  
Emma and Jesse entered a silent Sanctuary. Since all the cars were in the garage they figured   
  
Shalimar, and Brennan had gone to bed early. They walked in as quietly as possible not wanting   
  
to bother their friends, and since no one was up they decided to go to bed since they were   
  
feeling a bit jet lagged.   
  
Shalimar heard Jesse, and Emma come into Sanctuary so she forced herself to get up and go back   
  
to her room before they noticed she was in Brennan's.  
  
(Sanctuary - Next morning)  
  
The next morning Shalimar was already up, and in the rec room when Emma walked in.  
  
"Honey I'm home."  
  
"Hey, I've missed you so much, and it's only been a week and a half!" Shal laughed as she gave   
  
Emma a welcome home hug. "So did you two lovebirds have fun ?"  
  
"Oh my god, Shal Hawaii is so beautiful."  
  
"I've always wanted to go there. Richard and I talked about going. So tell me everything that   
  
happened."  
  
"Alright but I don't know where to start."  
  
So Emma told Shalimar all about her, and trip. By the time Emma was done Shal knew that her,   
  
and Brennan had to go to Hawaii for their vaction.  
  
Brennan woke up to an empty bed, and figured Shal had gottent up early. So he got up and headed   
  
down to the rec room. On his way he bumbed into Jesse.  
  
"Hey how was the trip?"  
  
"The best."  
  
"That's it just the best? The tell me nothing."  
  
"Yeah, Hawaii is great."  
  
The two guys entered the rec room laughing. They both sat down on the recliners. Emma, and Jesse   
  
looked at each other, and then Emma got up. She went over to Brennan, and told him to go sit on   
  
the couch with Shal. He told her to forget it. Since he really did want to sit with Shalimar he   
  
got up, and went and sat down on the couch next to his new girlfriend.  
  
"Why do you that look on your face Emma? What are you two up to?" Shalimar asked knowing her   
  
friends were hiding smoething.  
  
"Well" Jesse started.  
  
"We're sick of you two fighting and since we had such a great time in Hawaii we booked you two  
  
the honey room suite." Emma finished.  
  
Shalimar, and Brennan just looked shocked, and remembered that they Jesse, and Emma had no clue   
  
as to what was going on between them. Not wanting her friends to feel bad and hoping that if   
  
she acted as though she was still mad at Brennan, they would get some extra time together.   
  
Shalimar got up and stormed out of the rec room, and towards hers.Getting Shal's sign Brennan   
  
just sat there and shook his head.  
  
"She's been like that all week. Every time I try to talk to her she just, well does what she just  
  
did." Brennan told them adding to Shal's performance.  
  
"Sorry man." Jesse said feeling bad for Brennan knowing how he felt about Shal.  
  
"Hey, it's my fault so I'll just deal with it. So when are you guys sending us on this tortureous  
  
trip, and for how long?"  
  
"Well you guys leave in five hours so get packing Bren, and don't worry I'll go talk to Shal, and   
  
force her to go." Emma reassured Brennan even though he  
  
didn't truly need it.  
  
(Airport - 6 hours later)  
  
"So how long is this trip going to last?" Shal asked.  
  
"2 weeks so be good Shal." Jess told her as he hugged her goodbye.  
  
Both Brennan, and Shalimar said their goodbyes and boarded the plane. The minute they got on the   
  
plane Shalimar kissed Brennan. When they broke apart Brennan said good morning, and they shared   
  
another quick kiss, and laughed a little as they got an extra half a week together.  
  
(On the way nack to Sanctuary)  
  
"I hope this plan of yours works Em"  
  
"So do I, so do I"  
  
"Anyways what do you say to a quick nap when we get back." Jess asked wanting to change the   
  
subject.  
  
"I would love to take a quik nap as long as I get to cuddle with you."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
(Hawaii - Hotel - Later that night)  
  
"Hey Bren I'm going to take a shower so don't go anywhere without me." Shal joked.  
  
"I would never leave cause you would kick my ass if I ever did." Bren joked back as Shalimar   
  
laughed and gave him a quick kiss which he gladly accepted.  
  
While Shaliamr was in the shower Brennan got an idea. He ordered up some food room service, and   
  
the most expensice champaign on the menu. He lit a few candles and waited for Shalimar to get out  
  
of the shower.  
  
When Shalimar got out of the shower Brennan was nowhere to be seen. She called him a couple of   
  
times but he didn't answer.//He wouldn't have left so where the hell is he.// Shal then walked   
  
out onto the patio and her mouth dropped. Brennan was sitting at the table with candles all   
  
around, food on the table, and an expensive bottle of champaign.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Wow! Brennan you didn't have to do this."  
  
"I know but I wanted to."  
  
Brennan then got up and pulled the chair out for Shal. As they ate their romantic dinner, and   
  
talked Adam was in trying to figure out what to do with the survivor who was indeed a new   
  
mutant, a new mutant Adam knew.  
  
(Russia)  
  
"Adam what are you going to do he can't stay here, and since he is still a new mutant I think   
  
it would be wise for you to bring him back to Sanctuary because all he wants isto be with her.   
  
He talks about all the time."  
  
"I'm aware of that but it's just that she has moved on and I don't need another mutant on the   
  
team."  
  
"Who has moved on Adam." the mysterious new mutant asked.  
  
"Oh just an old friend of ours." Adam covered as he pointed to his friend and then back at   
  
himself.  
  
"Alright then. Well I'm off to bed. See you two in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight" Adams friend Christopher said.  
  
"Night Richard." Adam told him as he walked off to bed. 


	14. Messed Up

Since I feel bad for leaving the last chapter the way I did I figured I how'd you all another chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews, and feedback it helps a lot when im writing.  
  
(Sanctuary - A week and half later)  
  
It was late when Adam, and Richard arrived at Sanctuary. Adam had told Jesse not to worry about picking him up not wanting him to see Richard right away.  
  
"I'll show you to the guest room Richard and then I'll talk to the team in the morning."  
  
"Actually Adam I really want to see Shalimar. You know Adam she is what got me through being stasis"  
  
"Yes Richard I know you've told me that already but Shalimar isn't home." Adam didn't know what to do he couldn't just leave Richard for dead but he knew that he couldn't stay here. Adam knew just like Jesse, and Emma that Shalimar and Brennan had it bad for each other. He also knew that if Shalimar did choose Richard over Brennan that Brennan wouldn't be able to take it and would ultimately end up leaving Mutant X.  
  
"Oh well where is she?"  
  
"She's on vacation actually, and I'm not sure when she'll be back."  
  
"Oh, okay. That room is really starting to sound appealing Adam."  
  
"I'm sure it is you've been through a hell of a lot."  
  
Adam got Richard settled and then decided to get some rest a little. He was positive that the next couple of weeks were going be tough ones.  
  
(Sanctuary - Next Morning)  
  
When Emma, and Jesse walked into the kitchen Adam was making a cup of coffee.  
  
"Ah, the young love birds are awake early." Adam said picking on the youngest members of mutant x.  
  
"Very funny." Emma replied as she made herself, and Jesse a cup of coffee as well.  
  
" Hey Adam." Greeted Jesse. "Good to have you back it's been real quiet around here with Shal, and Bren not being here."  
  
"So what have I missed, have they stooped fighting yet?"  
  
"Well they weren't exactly fighting when we got back from Hawaii but Shalimar wasn't exactly talking to Brennan either." Emma told Adam.  
  
"So they're not together on their vacation.?"  
  
" Actually they are. Emma and I sent them to Hawaii. Before we left we booked the honey moon suite for them. So."  
  
"So they're stuck together. Clever you two very clever."  
  
"Oh Adam before I forget who is the mystery guest you're bringing or already brought to Sanctuary?" Jesse asked curious from what Adam had said in the phone.  
  
"You guys better sit down. I don't know all the details but a new mutant survived the explosion at genomex."  
  
"Do we know who the new mutant is?" asked Emma  
  
"Actually you do more than you could imagine."  
  
"So who it?" they both said in unison.  
  
After a slight pause Adam said "Richard Saunders"  
  
Jesse, and Emma were speechless. They both looked like two deer caught in headlights.  
  
"How could that be?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. All that I know is that Echardt had Richards body taken from the morgue, I however don't know the rest of the details."  
  
"Adam this could tear Shalimar, and Brennan up, and if the Shal chooses Richard over Brennan we all what Brennan is going to do. But inevitably Shalimar is going to have to choose." Jesse spoke his thoughts.  
  
"I know Jesse and didn't exactly want to bring Richard here but I couldn't just leave him, and I couldn't hide something like this from Shal it is her decision, I just hope she make the right choice for her."  
  
"I don't think you have to worry Adam. Shalimar may have loved Richard once but there is no way she loved him as much as she loves Brennan. Trust me I should know, and it's not from being a telempath."  
  
"I'm going to go see if Richard wants something to eat. Oh, and before I leave when are Shalimar, and Brennan due home?"  
  
"At the end of the week, and I don't think there is any chance of them coming home early." Emma said  
  
"Why do you say that?" Adam asked glad he had until the end of the week to prepare for what was coming.  
  
"Adam we were in Hawaii we know what's like, and we know what Brennan, and Shalimar are like."  
  
Adam just smiled and walked out of the kitchen, and down the hall towards the guest room.  
  
(Hawaii)  
  
Brennan and Shalimar were having the best time ever in Hawaii, and wanted to spend the rest of the week relaxing, and having fun, and also spend all their time together. Both of them knew that they would never have two weeks alone again or at least not for a really long time. They walked hand in hand down the beach that was just outside their hotel room.  
  
"So what would you like to do tonight Shal."  
  
"Umm, how about we check out that club we seen on the way back from scuba diving."  
  
"Clear Blue right."  
  
"Yeah I think that's the name of it. I heard some of the locals say it's a great."  
  
"Let's check it out then."  
  
"We will but I don't want to go get changed yet, I really like it out here the sunset is so beautiful, and."  
  
Brennan silenced Shalimar with a passionate kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Shal asked  
  
"I just wanted to kiss you."  
  
"Well aren't you just turning into quite the romantic Bren."  
  
"I've always been one just now I get to put my talent to good use."  
  
Shalimar kissed Brennan and they walked back towards the hotel even though both of them could have stayed out there all night.  
  
(Club Clear Blue- Later that night)  
  
Shalimar and Brennan danced so close that nothing in the world could pass through them, and they were both very happy like that. The D.J started to play some techno, and euro beats which made Brennan very happy because if they was one person in the world that could dance to that stuff it was Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar had fallen asleep in the car on the way back to the hotel so Brennan carried her into their suite and tucked her into bed. He washed up and climbed in to bed with his girlfriend. Shalimar felt his presence a rolled over, and placed her head on his shoulder and laid her arm across his stomach. Brennan put one arm under his head, and the he moved the a few loose strands of Shalimar's hair out of her face.  
  
(Airport- Couple days later)  
  
Shalimar, and Brennan grabbed their luggage and headed outside to meet Emma, and Jesse. Brennan wrapped his arm around Shalimars waist as they waited for Jesse, Emma to pull up with the Escalade.  
  
"So you think we should let them think us being together is because of their little plan or should we tell them we got together without their help?" Brennan asked Shal.  
  
"I think we should tell them the truth because Emma would find out anyway."  
  
They shared a quick laugh and then Shalimar kissed Brennan. While Shal, and Bren were sort of making out Emma, and Jesse pulled up and got out of the Escalade with victory smiles on.  
  
"So I take it you two had fun." Emma said as Brennan and Shal broke apart.  
  
"You have no idea." Shal responed  
  
"Well let's head back to Sanctuary, and you guys can start telling us what happened." Jess said not wanting to make it seem as though something was wrong.  
  
(Sanctuary - Rec Room)  
  
"So she's coming back today?" Richard asked as he and Adam had something to eat.  
  
"Yeah her and Brennan are due back today, they should actually be here any minute now." Adam was not looking forward to that minute either.  
  
The gang walked into Sanctuary all giggly and happy like a bunch of highschoolers that just came back from the partying. They walked into the rec room, and when Shalimar heard Brennan stop laughing, she sensed someone she knew and it wasn't Adam. She looked up, and seen Richard. She heard him say surprise and then all of a sudden he kissed her with Brennan right there. Shalimar pushed him away and ran towards her room. She had no clue what had just happened, was she dreaming or was Richard Saunders back from the dead.  
  
Back in the rec room Brennan was stunned he asked Adam what was going on and Richard shook his hand saying it was good to see him again. Brennan just stayed silent as Adam told him everything. Brennan had sat down at the table, and Richard took off towards Shalimar's room not knowing the real reason she pushed him away, he thought she was just in shock.  
  
(Rec Room)  
  
"So what you're telling me is that Echardt took Richards body from the morgue, and realized that he wasn't dead just in a deep sort of sleep."  
  
"Yes that is as far as I know what happened."  
  
"I have to go see Shal." Brennan said as he walked out of rec room.  
  
Jesse chased after him knowing that his best friend was hurting and was more than a little pissed.  
  
"Brennan let Shal talk to Richard while you go take a shower and calm down. You need to talk to her with a level head, and right I know damn well your pissed.."  
  
"You're right but I just want to hold and her and, god why does this have to happen to us I mean haven't we been through enough, hasn't Shal." Brennan was pissed, and hurt and well he didn't know what was going to him and Shal, which scared the hell out of him because he knew he couldn't stay at Sanctuary if she chose Richard over him.  
  
"Just go calm down everything will be fine." Jesse tried to reassure Brennan, and himself at the same time.  
  
"Yeah I hope so." Brennan said as he walked off to his room.  
  
(Shalimar's Room)  
  
Shal heard a knock at the door, and hoped that is was Brennan, all she wanted was for him to hold her. She knew almost instantly however that it was Richard. She couldn't face him right now, she was confused and upset.  
  
//How could this be Richard died right in front of me and I'm happy now. God what am I going to do. Somewhere, deep down inside I know I think I still love him but Brennan. Why me? Why does this have to happen to me.//  
  
Another knock and Shalimar knew she had to face him. Shalimar opened the door, and she seen Richard standing there looking pretty good for a guy that was supposedly dead.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asked  
  
"Sure I guess" Shal responded knowing that no matter what she would eventually have to break either Richard or Brennan's heart.  
  
Shalimar sat down on her bed, and Richard didn't hesitate to sit next her. Richard saw the tears in her eyes, and didn't know how she was feeling. All he knew was the she was amore beautiful then he remembered.  
  
"Hey what's wrong I though you'd be happy to see me." Richard said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"It's not that I'm not happy to see you it's just that you're supposed to be dead."  
  
"I know. I'll tell you what I know if you want to hear it."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
For the next half and hour Richard told Shalimar what had happened to him, and how he got out of genomex. After talking with Richard again she didn't know what to do everything in her head was all jumbled. Richard said something funny, and they both laughed, and then all of a sudden Richard kissed Shalimar, and for some reason she didn't stop him.  
  
Brennan knocked softly on Shalimar's door as he didn't want to wake her if she was sleep. Since there was no was no answer Brennan opened the door. When he did he saw something that shattered his heart into a million pieces. Shalimar was sitting on her bed practically making out with Richard. Brennan had never been more hurt and more pissed ever.  
  
"So I guess you've made your choice." Brennan said pissed off as he stormed out of her room.  
  
Shalimar broke apart from Richard, and looked as though she had been frozen in place. On his way to his room, Jesse, and Emma walked by.  
  
"I got Brennan go see what happened." Jess told him and rushed after Brennan.  
  
When Jesse reached Brennan's room he was throwing a bunch of clothes into a blue duffel bag.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jess asked  
  
"What the fuck does it look it like I'm doing." Brennan yelled as Jesse just stood there not wanting to push him.  
  
"Brennan you can't leave we need you here with us."  
  
"No you don't, you got Richard. Oh hail king Richard."  
  
Brennan grabbed the keys to his Harley and stormed out of the room he used to call his own. When Emma got to Shal's room she was crying into Richards chest.  
  
"What the hell happened in here?" Emma asked anyone who was willing to answer.  
  
"I'm not sure, we were talking then we kissed, then Brennan walked in and said something, and Shalimar has been crying ever since."  
  
"Richard can you leave us alone for a minute." Emma said as Shal finally looked up.  
  
"I'm not leaving her like this." Richard protested.  
  
"Richard I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."  
  
Richard noticed Emma was pissed off so he left. Shalimar was finally catching herself.  
  
"Where did he go?" Shal asked  
  
"He was headed towards his room, Jesse is trying to calm him down."  
  
Brennan strapped the duffel bag onto his Harley, and drove out of Sanctuary with tears in his eyes and a broken heart. Jesse ran into Shalimar's room and told the two girls that Brennan had left.  
  
"Did you try and stop him?" Emma asked  
  
"Of course I did but if you seen the look in eyes, that look of fury and pain you wouldn't have wanted to get anywhere near him."  
  
"It's okay Jesse you tried." Emma said  
  
Shalimar couldn't take this. She ran out of her room towards the garage. Richard seen her run out of her room and ran after her. Shalimar ran into the garage, put on her helmet, and was about to peel out of Sanctuary when she felt someone grab her arm.  
  
"Shal, sweetie where are you going." Richard asked still clueless as to the fact that Shalimar had moved on.  
  
"I just need some time to sort things out," and Shalimar left not knowing where she was going she just drove.  
  
A/N:I'll and update again tomorrow night, I know I've been evil with the cliffhangers. 


	15. Time to think

As I said here is the next chapter  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
"Jesse have you gotten a trace from either of their comm rings?" Adam asked worried about the two oldest members of Mutant X  
  
"No Shalimar turned hers off and Brennan left his on his night stand. So there is no way we can find them."  
  
"I guess we'll to just them come if back on their own."  
  
"Adam I don't Brennan will be coming back anytime soon." Jesse told his father figure.  
  
"No, he won't be gone for too long because he didn't take enough clothes, and he only has so much money." Emma told both guys as Richard walked in.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Richard asked pissed off that Shalimar had just blown him off.  
  
"Richard do you honestly think that Shalimar was going to mourn over you forever. Cause if you did then you were sadly mistaken." Emma said frustrated with everything that was going on  
  
"So you mean, Shal, and Brennan are a thing?"  
  
"Yeah they're a 'thing' as you put it."  
  
"Well then Shalimar is going to have to choose between me and him, and I'm going to put up one hell of a fight." Richard said wanting Shal all to himself  
  
(Hotel - Somewhere in town)  
  
Brennan checked into a hotel not that far from Sanctuary. I would have gone further bit he just couldn't drive anymore. He was so tired, and in an extreme amount of pain that he had to deal with on his own. He walked up to the clerk at the front desk, and asked if there was a room available. The clerk said yes, and Brennan headed off in the direction of the room.  
  
(Somewhere in town)  
  
Shalimar had been driving around for what seemed like forever. She came across a hotel and since she needed some rest, and time for herself she checked in. As she was walking towards her room she bumped into somebody. Of course it was Brennan.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, I figured you be back at Sanctuary with Mr. Right." Brennan said as he walked off.  
  
"I left after you did, I just couldn't take it." Shal said as she chased after him.  
  
Shalimar grabbed a hold of Brennan, and he just kept walking away. She after but he had reached his room, and slammed the door shut.  
  
"So that's it you're just going to walk out of all lives forever." Shalimar yelled through the door.  
  
When Brennan didn't answer Shalimar just walked away. Brennan couldn't imagine not being with and the rest of the team. He also knew that Shalimar was confused, and probably didn't realize what was going on when Richard had kissed her. He knew she would never cheat on him so it must have been Richard. By the time Brennan had processed that Shalimar was gone. He opened the door to his room, and went down to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse I was wondering what room Shalimar Fox is checked into?" Brennan asked the clerk.  
  
"Miss. Fox is in room 316."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Brennan headed off towards Shal's room when he got there he knocked on the door even though he knew that she knew he was there.  
  
"Shalimar please open the door. I think we should talk. Hey I got my level head right now and you I both now that won't last long." Brennan said trying to get her to open the door.  
  
Shalimar opened the door for him, and he walked in closing the door behind him. He watched her walk back over to her bed, and he just stood by the frame of the door.  
  
"Are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand there?"  
  
"Actually I'm going to stand." A beat, " Shal I know this has got to be rough on you so I've decided to.."  
  
"Brennan don't finish okay, I know you too well, and I already know what you're going to say."  
  
"No, I don't think you do, you know what I was going to say ten minutes ago but I can't just walk away that easy."  
  
"So you mean you're going to come back to Sanctuary?" Shalimar asked him shocked that he was being pretty gentle even though he was hurting.  
  
"No." he said bluntly. When he saw the saddened look on her face he continued.  
  
I've got a cottage up north; my mom left it to me before she died. That's where I was living before Mutant X. I'm going to stay up there for a few days to give you some time, that I know you need. When I come back hopefully you've sorted out what you've needed to and then if." Brennan couldn't finish he started to tear up. Shalimar walked over to him, and stroked his face with her soft hands. After feeling her touch Brennan continued.  
  
" Then if I'm not the one I'll leave and who knows maybe I'll get Adam to let me start some sort of new mutant help program.  
  
He finished then went to walk out the door. Before he opened the door Shalimar grabbed his arm.  
  
"Bren will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything." He told her feeling a sense of déjà vu.  
  
"Will hold me tonight? That's I've wanted since we got back from Hawaii." Shal couldn't help but smile when she said Hawaii. They had had such an amazing time.  
  
" I don't know Shal maybe I should just go." Brennan said wanting to hold her to make the hurt in his heart go away but the knew that if he held her tonight that if it was the last time he held her the pain would be to much to handle.  
  
"Please?" She asked desperately  
  
"Shal you and I both know that I can't. Don't give me that smile." He said trying to make her laugh at lease a little.  
  
"Will you at least tuck me in then?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could do that."  
  
Brennan tucked Shalimar into bed, and went to walk out the door once again.  
  
"Brennan be safe, and don't have to much fun without me." Shal told from her bed.  
  
Brennan couldn't help but laugh. He also couldn't help walk back over to her bed. Shalimar thought for sure that he was going to kiss her. Instead he told her to move over. Brennan got into bed and held Shalimar all night.  
  
The next morning when Shalimar woke up Brennan was gone. She called for him but knew that he was gone when she didn't get a reply. Shalimar rolled over and found a letter.  
  
Dear Shalimar,  
  
I know you're going threw a rough time, and that's why I'm heading up north like I told you. I won't pressure you, not that you could be pressured. Anyway better go before you wake up.  
  
Love you always, Brennan.  
  
(Sanctuary - A few hours later)  
  
When Shalimar got back she apologized for storming out. She told Adam, Jesse, and Emma that she had run into Brennan, and told them that he would be back.  
  
Emma, and Shalimar decided to have a girl talk and told all the guys to go find something to do, and not to disturb them.  
  
(Emma's Room)  
  
Shal,and Emma had been talking for hours. Shal finally noticed all the pictures that Emma had around her room. One caught her attention. It was a picture of herself, and Brennan cuddled up on the couch.  
  
"You two just looked so cute I couldn't help but take a picture."  
  
"I remember, that was just before all the crap with my father started."  
  
Emma noticed Shalimar trying to stay awake and told her friend to go take a nap. Shalimar was to tired to argue so she did.  
  
(Cottage)  
  
Brennan was shocked, the cottage was exactly how he left it. He loved it here, so peaceful, and calming. It was exactly what he needed right now. Time to himself, he also knew that is was going to be a long couple of days.  
  
Cat: You can have Richard, as long as Shal doesn't want him. I have to agree with you he's not that bad looking but Brennan is a million times HOTTER!! 


	16. The One

Thanks for all the reviews they keep me going when I no I should be doing my school work. This  
  
is the last chapter for this story so I hope you all enjoyed, if so or if not let me know cause   
  
I can't fix anything if I don't what to fix.   
  
(Sanctuary - One week later)  
  
Shalimar had spent some time with with Richard in the last couple of days. There was still a   
  
connection between them but Shalimar knew it wasn't like before, and Richard was still a new  
  
mutant so that wasn't the answer. Shalimar didn't want to break either guys heart but she knew   
  
she had to choose. Emma had helped her sort out the jumble in heard, telempathically, and by just  
  
listening to her.   
  
It was around the second day when Shalimar really started to wonder if Brennan was coming back.   
  
He told her he would only be a couple of days but that was turned into a week with no Brennan.  
  
Richard had taken Shalimar to Nautica which had turned from just being another club to her, and   
  
Brennan's spot. Of course Richard didn't know that otherwise he would have for sure taken her   
  
somewhere else. For about the first hour Shalimar wished she was with Brennan. Then she started   
  
to have some fun. Her and Richard danced and then sat down at a table had a drink, and talked   
  
for awhile. Shal was getting tired so she asked Richard to take her back home, and he did just   
  
that. When they got back Richard asked Shalimar to lay down with him so she did. When he fell   
  
asleep Shal snuck out and headed back to her room. Before she did she stopped infront of   
  
Brennan's room. She found his lyric book in the top drawer of his night stand and took it out.  
  
She didn't read it, she just slept with it under her pillow.   
  
Then there was Richard so warm, kind, loving, and gentle. Throughout the entire week she knew she  
  
still loved him, that's what made her decision so hard.   
  
The next night Shalimar was so tired but couldn't sleep so she layed in bed with her eyes closed   
  
to tired to even move when she felt someone get into her bed and their arm around her waist. She   
  
just figured it was Richard.  
  
(Sanctuary - Next Morning)  
  
(Shalimar's Room)  
  
Shalimar rolled over not rememberingthat someone else was in her bed. When she opened her eyes   
  
she just sat there. There he was sleeping looking all cute, and peaceful. The love of her life  
  
stirred as he started to wake up. // How could I ever doubt my feelings for him.// she thought.  
  
Before even opening his eyes he did his normal little wake up yawn. Then he opened those   
  
beautiful sweet choclatey brown eyes.  
  
"Morning sinshine." Shal said more than happy than she had ever been. "Why didn't you sleep in   
  
your own bed last night, not that I mind that you slept in mine?" She asked wanting ot bug him.  
  
"It was too far away." he finally answered.  
  
Shalimar just laughed at his comment. He could always make her laugh even when she was feeling   
  
her worst.  
  
"So you don't mind that I held you one last night?" he asked as he started to get up.  
  
"One last time. So what you're neer going to hold me again." she hinted that he was the only man   
  
for her.  
  
"Shal what are you talking about it's to early in the morning for this?"  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and grabbed the cuff of his shirt and kissed him like  
  
she had never kissed anybody before.  
  
"Wow" was all he could manage. In between breathes he said " so I'm the one you want to spend   
  
your life with?"  
  
"Better believe it." Shal said finally breaking away from their embrace. To show her how he felt  
  
he kissed her again, and that's when the door opened.  
  
"Honey I'm home" the other guy said. He stopped dead in his tracks and starred as the couple   
  
infront of him broke apart.  
  
"So I guess that's it huh Shal, you're just going to run off with low life criminal." the other   
  
guy said more than pissed off.  
  
"You how you said perfect only comes around once in a lifetime."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well you were right. The only way my life will ever be perfect is if this low life criminal is  
  
in it. You know you came back from the dead but that doesn't change the fact that I moved on and  
  
am way over you." Shal told him pissed off that he had said what he did about Brennan.  
  
Richard stormed out out of Shal's room, and told Adam he was leaving, and Adam didn't stop him.  
  
(Back in Shal's Room)  
  
"So I'm really ' the one' huh?" Brennan asked never being happier.  
  
"You got it, dude." Shal said teasing him as always.  
  
"Man I'm glad to be home." Brennan said as he lifted up Shal and placed her back down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah well it's good to have you home." Shalimar managed to say before Brennan started tickling her.  
  
"Well look at that, their at it again." Adam told Jess, and Emma as he couldn't help but chuckle   
  
at the two oldest members of Mutnt X.  
  
"You know Adam I think you should give me and Bren, and me another vacation since things are   
  
obviously slow around here.  
  
"And where do you want to go this time. Paris, Rome, London, Cuba? Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah sweetie where is it you want go?" Brennan asked totally shocked she wanted to go on another  
  
vacation so soon.  
  
"I want to go to this cottage of yours, it must really be nice since you stayed there longer than  
  
you were supposed to."  
  
"Hey what cottage!?" The two youngest members of the team asked in unison.  
  
Before Adam dragged Jesse, and Emma out out of the Shal's room he told Shalimar and Brennan to  
  
get out of Sanctuary, and to have fun becasue they weren't getting another vacation for a very  
  
long time.  
  
So they did just that.  
  
THE END...or is it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I have a sequel in mind aswell as some other ideas so I thought I'd let you all choose. Just  
  
let me know in a review, and I will start with the most popular choice then the second or  
  
whatever.   
  
Choices.  
  
1. Sequel to Messed Up called Revenge  
  
2. The mutant x team go to Australia to get away from Echardt after he found out where Sanctuary   
  
was. However something happens to make one memberleave.  
  
3.a highschool fic that i have in mind  
  
4.Come up with a totally different idea.  
  
So let me know waht you want me to write cause you all are the ones reading it. I can't thank  
  
you all enough for reviewing. For my first fic I was overwhelmed with all the reviews and   
  
feedback I got.   
  
Ciao  
  
*Canada is the best no matter what anybody says. The Canadian Womens Soccer team in the best too* 


	17. AN

A/N:Hey everyone thanks for the reviews the first chapter to the sequel is almost done. Almost  
  
every one that reviewed said they wantd a sequel so thats wat you'll get. With the Australia idea   
  
someone leaves but eventually comes back Im not the mean. I'll most likely have the chapter up  
  
2 morrow.  
  
Thanks so much once again. 


End file.
